The present disclosure relates to a shop terminal and an information processing server, and particularly to a shop terminal and an information processing server for sending a user as a customer between shops within a group using an IC (integrated circuit) chip possessed by the user, for example.
There has recently been a case where companies cooperate with each other, or a plurality of companies are merged or acquired, for example, and thus shops of different strains have relationship in terms of management and form a group.
In addition, for example, when “XX Buckwheat Noodles Shop,” which is a stand-up buckwheat noodles chain, and “XY Coffee Shop” as a coffee shop are merged with each other, a single company manages “XX Buckwheat Noodles Shop” and “XY Coffee Shop,” and both shops form a group in terms of management.
When a plurality of shops thus form a group, the shops within the group may desire to send customers to each other.
When customers are sent within the group, each shop may issue a coupon of another shop. In this case, because a shop issuing a coupon and a shop where the coupon is used are different from each other, there is a problem of how to check customer sending effect.
Accordingly, there is “a coupon issuing system and a coupon issuing method” of the following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-213281 as a technique for solving the problem.
When a coupon issuing entity and a business of a shop where a coupon is used are different from each other, this technique enables the coupon issuing entity to check customer sending effect by printing a two-dimensional bar code on the coupon and reading the two-dimensional bar code by a bar code reader of the shop.
On the other hand, an electronic money system that makes commercial transactions by electronic information processing has recently been introduced into an increasing number of shops.
Commercial transactions by electronic money are made by moving value by operating electronic data having an exchange value equivalent to money, which electronic data is referred to as “value.”
The value is electronic data indicating an amount of money, and is written in an IC chip as amount information.
This IC chip is for example included in a portable telephone, a card made of resin, or the like, and is carried by a user as an electronic wallet.
The amount of value stored by the IC chip can be increased or decreased by accessing the IC chip from a shop terminal installed in a payment area of a shop, and a payment can be made by decreasing the amount of the value.
There are cases where shops of companies forming a group use an electronic money system. Accordingly, when there is a method for sending customers to another shop using an electronic money system and checking customer sending effect, an existing electronic money system can be used as a customer sending system that enables the checking of customer sending effect, and the customer sending system can be constructed inexpensively. Thus, such a method has been sought.
It is accordingly desirable to send customers to another shop and check the customer sending effect.